Harry Potter et le Sanctuaire d'Horus V2
by LXS
Summary: Un rêve, un espoir, un monde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? De nouveaux alliés, de nouvelles rencontres. Première partie d'une quadrilogie ! Reprise la V1 est abandonnée !
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et le Sanctuaire d'Horus**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

_C'est ma première longue histoire, alors soyez patients avec moi s'il vous plait._

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai repris cette histoire légèrement délaissé, et j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira tout autant que l'ancienne. Elle est plus longue et plus développé. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

Résumé : _UA / Lorsqu'un rêve devient obsession, la curiosité piquée au vif vous mène par delà les mers et les déserts. Les temples millénaires d'Égypte et de Grèce comme seuls repères et appuis face à la menace grandissante de Vous-Savez-Qui. Exploration du passé, du présent et du futur, mélange des magies et des cultures. Harry devra affronter bons nombres d'énigmes, et d'adversaires avant d'affronter dans un duel sanglant Voldemort. _

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

**PRAY FOR JAPAN !**

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Harry Potter et le Sanctuaire d'Horus **

Chapitre 1 : _L'appel des Dieux_

_Les rayons lunaire traversaient l'épais édredon de nuage baignant de sa lumière froide la demeure de Pharaon. L'homme à la tête de faucon observa la tranquillité nocturne de la vallée, il soupira, se retourna et fit face à la vaste pièce qu'il occupait pour passer la nuit. Il s'agissait en fait d'une très grande pièce au centre de laquelle se tenait un grand lit à baldaquin fait en or. Les draps de soie étaient d'une somptueuse couleur rouge et or._

_Un brouillard gris s'insinua par la cheminée de cette magnifique pièce et s'éleva dans l'air comme pour prévenir d'un danger imminent. Après un bref moment, Pharaon, prit la première chose qu'il avait auprès de lui, une dague faite d'or et de saphir. Et puis Seth apparut._

Avec une violente douleur s'emparant de son crâne, Harry ouvrit ses yeux vert. Il grogna, avant de se redresser dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu quelques semaines plutôt ses rêves étaient beaucoup plus violents, intenses et réels.

Il aurait voulut en parler à quelqu'un... Oui mais qui ? Dumbledore, qui l'ignorait, qui le manipulait ? Hors de question, surtout qu'il savait que bientôt le pouvoir qu'ignorait Voldemort se dévoilerait. Harry avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, il _savait _quand on lui voulait du mal et lorsqu'on lui mentait. Et Albus Dumbledore était un homme vil, cruel, et qui n'avait aucun cœur

Il pensa à d'autres professeurs, mais il n'avait réellement confiance qu'en lui. Et puis une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit et si il lui écrivait à lui ? Non idée totalement stupide et puis pourquoi demander de l'aide à l'un des professeurs qu'il haïssait le plus ? En même temps il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il écrivit sur un parchemin tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, en suppliant presque son professeur de n'en faire part à personne. Il lui faisait confiance mais avait réellement besoin de prévenir quelqu'un si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose. L'enfant soupira puis laissa sa chouette s'envoler. Lorsqu'il vit de sa fenêtre de chambre le volatile partir, son oncle complètement ivre déboula dans sa chambre avant de le rouer de coups, il avait maintenant l'interdiction de sortir de sa cellule. Comment cet homme pouvait encore se regarder dans une glace après cela ?

Ses deux meilleurs amis, l'avaient lâchement abandonné dans son malheur. En fait tous ceux qui se prétendaient être ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Il soupira, sur le sol de sa cellule la poussière s'éleva avant de retomber doucement un peu plus loin. Il retenait à grande peine ses sanglots, il voulait tellement être hors d'ici. Sa respiration s'arrêta lorsque dans la brise de la nuit une voix douce s'éleva et murmura :

'_Élu du conseil des Dieux, moi Râ Dieu du soleil t'offre mon réconfort dans la tâche que tu accomplira. Hathor Déesse du ciel te protègera lorsque ma vue sera troubler par les nuages menaçants ta vie. La nuit un grand prêtre glorifiera ton nom, et veillera sur ton sommeil afin qu'il soit reposant. Toi Élu des Dieux que ta vie soit longue et que ta noblesse et ton courage dont nous font l'éloge chaque jours tous êtres vivants près de toi soit à la hauteur de nos espérances ! Nos magies, se lieront à celles des Dieux de l'Olympe le jour où tu affronteras le Démon à tête de serpent. Le grand prêtre du Dieu traitre Seth ! _'

Le garçon se releva avec difficultés, et alla se remettre dans son lit. Il ne vit pas dans l'ombre de son armoire une fine silhouette l'observer avec inquiétude L'enfant s'endormit, prenant quelques heures de sommeil. L'ombre observa sans pour autant intervenir dans la vie de ce gamin abandonné de tous, livré à une famille cruelle.

L'ombre vit Vernon Dursley entré avec fracas une nouvelle fois dans la pièce froide, se jetant sur son neveu le tabassant, avant de le violé. Avant que le moldu ai put finir Severus sorti de l'ombre, stupéfixa l'homme. Il aurait voulut venir en aide à son élève mais la magie en décida autrement, envoyant l'enfant dans un pays lointain.

_Quelque part en Égypte_

Méréklès était plongé dans un grimoire de magie ancienne, à l'endroit prévu par la magie de son Dieu. Il senti dans l'air une impatience et une colonne de lumière arriva en plein milieu de sa tente. Lorsque la luminosité se dissipa, un corps se trouvait là.

_-Jeune Méréklès, je te confis l'Élu. Prend soin de lui, son corps à été souillé. Il sera méfiant mais t'accordera sa confiance bientôt. _

Méréklès était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, grand, et athlétique, la peau dorée, de long cheveux noir et de grands yeux bleu ou transparaissaient une gentillesse infinie. Il se leva lentement, s'approchant du corps inconscient de son ami. Il observa avec une profonde tristesse les marques qui bleuissaient tous le corps de l'enfant. Tendrement il le prit dans ses bras et retourna vers la ville.

Il passerait par l'hôpital où l'un de ses amis pourrait soigner l'enfant. Dans la population, beaucoup de citoyens crieront à la vengeance lorsqu'il sera découvert que celui qui peut les sauver tous, à été cruellement abandonner par la majorité de la communauté sorcière anglaise.

Méréklès savait après avoir eut une longue correspondance, que Severus Snape, Sirius Black, et Rémus Lupin étaient ceux qui se préoccupaient le plus de Harry. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital après plus d'une demie journée de marche, le jeune Égyptien se rendit à la cantine afin de manger un morceau en attendant le verdict de son ami médecin.

Environ deux heures après être arrivé et avoir donner le garçon aux bons soins de son ami médecin. Méréklès le vit revenir vers lui une mine affreuse. Il lui paya un café, et attendit qu'il parle.

-Il est triste de voir combien un enfant aussi puissant que lui, soit traité comme un esclave, Méréklès il a de nombreuses fractures plus ou moins graves, et plus ou moins cicatrisées aujourd'hui. Je l'ai mis dans une chambre à part, et seul, il faut que tu prévienne Atlas, et Severus. Et il serait bien de trouver quelqu'un de son âge avec qui il puisse discuter de tout et de rien. Un ami qui serait sincère.

-Severus sait où il se trouve il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là il va arriver dans quelques jours. Pour son ami, je connais quelqu'un de son âge et en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, elle est très gentille et mature pour son âge. Elle saura le soutenir.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le médecin

-La sœur d'Atlas. Némésis...

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est une fille, et si ils ne s'entendent pas... Tu sais pour lui le principale sera qu'il ai du soutient dans cette guerre. Voldemort revient en force, et avec lui, l'Égypte, la Grèce, et d'autres pays risques de disparaître... Il est celui qui nous sauvera tous... A nous de lui montrer que nous sommes tous avec lui en soutient comme au combat sur le terrain.

-Méréklès, je connais son rôle. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui soit prêt à accepter ça...

-Il est vrai que les anglais l'ont quasiment tous abandonné mais nous non. Et nous lui montrerons ce que nous sommes capable de faire. J'ai repris contact avec la résistance Française, Italienne, Allemande, Suisse, et Belge. Ils sont tous prêt à aider Harry dans un entrainement intensif.

-Je sais qu'il sera bien auprès de toi et d'Atlas mais faites attention, tu t'engage dans un vrai bordel... Par ailleurs je sais de source sur que Voldemort est entrain de rassembler ses forces. Il ne va certainement pas tarder à attaquer les USA, il faudrait prévenir Mili...

-Dès que Harry va mieux je la préviens.

Miléna-Ann Carter dit Mili était la directrice de la grande institue de haute magie des États-Unis à Salem. Et était une fidèle à la famille Potter. Elle était également l'épouse de Severus Snape. Il était évident pour tous que ces deux là voulaient adopter Harry, mais parce qu'un homme avait décider de gérer la vie de ce gamin de quinze mois à l'époque, personne n'aurais jamais ce privilège. Bien qu'après une longue étude de la loi qu'avait demander Dumbledore, Severus avait trouver une faille.

Harry James Potter, ne serais jamais adopter. A moins qu'on lui trouve une nouvelle identité, et alors personne ne pourrait rien contre cette adoption. Méréklès espérait sincèrement que Severus et Mili pourraient enfin l'adopter et tout reprendre depuis le début avec lui. Le jeune homme avait déjà trouver dans les anciens papyrus, un sort suivit d'une potion, qui redonneraient à Harry l'aspect qu'il avait à la mort de ses parents.

Lui effaçant la mémoire, une découverte que son Dieu avait avec un grand plaisir dévoiler à Méréklès. D'ailleurs il y avait en Égypte une immense maison sous bouclier temporelle qui était là pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter et le Sanctuaire d'Horus**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pur plaisir !_

_C'est ma première longue histoire, alors soyez patients avec moi s'il vous plaît._

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai repris cette histoire légèrement délaissé, et j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira tout autant que l'ancienne. Elle est plus longue et plus développé. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

_Merci à sheltan mon bêta ^^_

Résumé : _UA / Lorsqu'un rêve devient obsession, la curiosité piquée au vif vous mène par delà les mers et les déserts. Les temples millénaires d'Égypte et de Grèce comme seuls repères et appuis face à la menace grandissante de Vous-Savez-Qui. Exploration du passé, du présent et du futur, mélange des magies et des cultures. Harry devra affronter bons nombres d'énigmes, et d'adversaires avant d'affronter dans un duel sanglant Voldemort. _

Chapitre 2_ : Première rencontre... _

Après une bonne journée de repos pour Méréklès il se mit au chevet du jeune brun qui ne daignait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit à peine la porte de la chambre blanche s'ouvrir, il sursauta presque lorsqu'un jeune homme blond, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Méréklès salua le garçon.

-Atlas, murmura l'Égyptien

Atlas était un grand gaillard, à la peau blanche, et à l'allure tout aussi athlétique que Méréklès. Il avait les yeux chocolat d'une douceur et d'une vive intelligence cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, le seul luxe qu'il s'était autorisé. Il les retira et regarda l'Égyptien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il après avoir observé les dégâts sur le corps de leur sauveur.

-Mon Dieu m'a dit que son corps avait été... Souillé... Murmura Méréklès, il a été battu, sous alimenté...

Le brun observa triste le corps marqué de Harry.

-Je dois faire le rapport pour mon Dieu, commença Atlas, il m'a signifié d'être à vos côtés jusqu'à votre arrivé en Grèce. Athéna recevra Harry en son sanctuaire une fois la première page du grimoire des morts tourné.

-Où est ce grimoire ? Demanda Méréklès intrigué.

-Ici dans le Sanctuaire d'Horus protégé. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur sa trace. Des Incubes et des Succubes sont arrivés il y a très peu de temps sur les terres d'Égypte et je crains que ton pays ne subisse de nouvelles plaies...

-Impossible murmura Méréklès.

Tous deux se turent, pour l'un inquiet quant au devenir de son pays, pour l'autre inquiet de voir leur sauveur embrasser par la froideur d'un sommeil qui n'était ni réparateur, ni calme.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Mili se dépêchait de retourner à son bureau, après une réunion qui s'était éternisé, elle soupira, à peine eut-elle franchis la porte de son secrétariat que la jeune secrétaire, se leva.

-Madame ! Plusieurs parchemins en provenance, d'Angleterre, d'Égypte, de Grèce, de France et d'Italie, lui dit-elle.

Mili s'arrêta, se retournant vers sa secrétaire.

-Donnez les moi, prévenez les Grands Mages.

-Bien madame.

La secrétaire tendis à sa patronne les papiers, que Mili s'empressa de lire devant sa secrétaire.

-Venez dans mon bureau, et faites venir Kali immédiatement !

-Bien madame.

Mili s'enferma dans son bureau finissant de lire les parchemins. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa secrétaire entra après avoir frappé à la porte, Kali la suivant.

-Mili que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme.

Grand, mince, tout de noir vêtu, de long cheveux noir retenu à l'aide d'un catogan. Il était l'un des meilleurs Vampires de son clan. Et il avait été un ami intime des Potter. Il se souciait donc particulièrement du jeune Harry resté en Angleterre, et il savait que Mili ne le faisait venir que pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'enfant.

-Asseyez vous tous les deux, les invita-t-elle

Le Vampire et la secrétaire, prirent place face à elle attendant patiemment qu'elle leur explique la situation pour l'un et les note qui devaient êtres prise pour l'autre.

-Kali. Harry se trouve en Égypte, sous la surveillance de Méréklès et d'Atlas.

-Est-ce une bonne chose ? Si tôt... Lui dit le Vampire.

-Cas de force majeure. Il a été violé par son oncle, après avoir été passé à tabac. Il est à l'hôpital. Je n'en sais pas plus. Miss Hillwoods ?

-Oui Madame ?

-En tant que Gardienne du pouvoir Féerique, y-a-t-il un moyen d'aider, Harry Potter, ou ses alliés contre la folie d'un homme ?

-Si je peux me permettre, commença doucement la secrétaire.

-Allez-y

-Le Gardien précédent à été l'instigateur de cette folie en envoyant à Voldemort autant de poudre de fée. Pourquoi demander au nouveau Gardien de l'aide ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre...

-Est-ce vous qui avez envoyer de la poudre de folie féerique à Voldemort ?

-Non mais...

-Ma chère enfant, votre collègue à été très sévèrement puni, les Grands Mages ont confiance en vous, vous pouvez nous aider. Lui sourit doucement le Vampire.

-Je vous aiderais, de mieux possible. Je sais que la poudre de Fée peut dans une potion soigner tous les maux dont souffriraient les soldats. Je vous la donnerais volontiers, mais attention, une seule dose par personne, je ne voudrais pas que les hommes se mettent à dépendre de cette poudre. Elle est très addictive.

-Nous prenons note de tout cela.

-Madame, les Grands Mages sont partis pour l'Égypte, et espèrent vous y voir dans quelques jours. Votre billet est déjà sur mon bureau, votre mari s'y rendra également.

Mili lui fit un sourire.

-Je pars dès ce soir. Réunissez autant de monde que vous pouvez, et rendez-vous en Égypte. Là-bas nous aurons besoin d'aide, des reliques endormies depuis des milliers d'années doivent être réveillées.

Kali et la jeune secrétaire se levèrent, tout comme Mili qui alla mettre sa cape, salua les deux personnes d'un signe de la main avant de transplaner chez elle, où d'un geste sec du poignet elle fit sa valise. Son billet d'avion dans sa main gauche. Elle avait fait venir une grande malle à plusieurs serrures, afin d'y mettre les affaires de son époux et ceux de leur futur enfant.

Elle appela un taxi, pour la conduire à l'aéroport le plus proche. Une fois sur place son embarquement se fit relativement rapidement, et à peine deux heures après avoir quitter son bureau, elle s'envolait pour l'Égypte.

En Angleterre, Severus s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur, il devait y rencontrer l'un de ses anciens élèves qui lui aussi avait prit les armes pour aider Harry dans sa tâche. L'enfant n'avait plus seulement l'Angleterre à sauver, il devait sauver toute la planète d'un cataclysme sans précédent. Et cette tragédie prendrait forme le jour où Voldemort déciderait de retrouver un corps de chair, de sang et d'os.

Il retrouva son nouvel ami à l'abri des indiscrétion dans une chambre qu'ils protégèrent tous les deux de sorts plus où moins complexe.

-Son oncle l'a malheureusement violé... Je sais que tu as un travail fixe mais...

-Où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme

-En Égypte, il est au près de Méréklès, et certainement d'Atlas, je le rejoins demain.

-Je pars dès aujourd'hui. Je préviens mon frère, il s'est attaché et il pourra aider. Méréklès et Atlas ne me connaissant pas, pourriez-vous me donner quelque chose qui puisse prouver ma bonne foi auprès d'eux ?

-Bien entendu ! Sourit Severus, Harry avait de la chance, ce garçon face à lui allait aider à la maîtrise de certaines magies. Tout comme son frère, et puis pour son futur fils une tête familière aurait de quoi le rassurer. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il rédigea une missive la marquant de sa magie, et de trois gouttes de sang, avant de la tendre au garçon.

-J'y vais, à bientôt professeur, sourit-il avant de transplaner auprès de son employeur Gringotts qui possédait un passage ultra sécurisé pour se rendre plus rapidement en Égypte, sans avoir oublié de laisser une lettre pour son frère que son directeur devait envoyer dans le courrier du jour.

En Égypte, Méréklès et Atlas avaient décidés de marcher un peu hors de l'hôpital, et puis le grec devait aller faire son rapport. Il lui fallait un endroit bien spécial. Ils s'y dirigèrent, d'un pas lent prenant le temps de la discutions sur leur devenir, les méthodes qu'ils emploieraient pour aider leur jeune ami, et surtout faire un serment, sous le regard figé d'une magnifique statue d'Horus à côté de l'entrée du temple d'Isis.

Méréklès se tourna vers son ami

-Au nom de Râ, quel que soit l'avenir qui nous est réservé. Seule la mort pourra me séparer de mon serment de protéger à tout jamais notre Sauveur, et d'aider par tous les moyens possibles, mes amis Grecs

Atlas lui fit un sourire.

-Au nom d'Hélios et de Zeus Dieu Suprême, quel que soit l'avenir qui nous est réservé. Seule la mort pourra me séparer de mon serment de protéger à tout jamais notre Sauveur, et d'aider par tous les moyens possibles mes amis Égyptiens.

Les deux serments à peine prononcés, lièrent les deux garçons, puis Méréklès emmena Atlas dans un lieu saint où il pourrait prier son Dieu et lui communiquer toutes les informations qu'ils avaient. Cela se fit dans l'ancien temple de Thot.

Près d'un petit lac naturel qui s'était formé au fil des siècles. Le temple avait été alors fermé au public moldu, de peur qu'un accident n'arrive. Par respect pour son Dieu, Méréklès attendit son ami à l'extérieur.

Et c'est dans sa langue natale qu'Atlas débuta sa prière.

_-Zeus, Ô Suprême parmi les Dieux, entend l'appel de ton enfant._

_Zeus, Ô Maître des Cieux que mon appel te soit remit_

_Zeus, Ô Suprême parmi les Dieux, viens à moi._

Atlas était agenouillé devant le petit lac, et répétait inlassablement cette prière comme une litanie, jusqu'à ce que son Dieu apparaisse devant lui.

_-J'ai entendu ton appel jeune Atlas. Quelles sont les nouvelles de notre tout jeune ami ?_

_-Zeus Ô Maître Suprême, les nouvelles sont malheureusement très mauvaises. Notre Sauveur se trouve à l'hôpital, son corps souillé par l'homme de sa famille vivante. _

_-Nous verrons quelle est la pire des sentences, je te donnerais ma réponse. _

_-Bien Zeus Ô Maître Suprême. _

_-J'approuve ton serment auprès du jeune Méréklès. Veillez bien sur notre __É__lu, des partisans vont arriver en nombres. Traite les avec respects. _

_-Bien Zeus Ô Maître Suprême. Lorsque ira mieux notre Sauveur, nous nous mettrons en chemin pour le Sanctuaire d'Horus où se cache le grimoire des morts de votre fille la Déesse Athéna. _

_La forme fantomatique du Dieu fit un sourire à son disciple _

_-Va jeune Atlas, je te donne toute autorité en mon nom. Jusqu'à ton retour en Grèce, où l'éclair de Justice foudroiera le ciel. _

_-Bien Zeus Ô Maître Suprême. _

Zeus disparu dans une légère fumée blanche et bleuté. Atlas attendit encore un instant faisant une prière de remerciement au Dieu Thot pour lui avoir permis d'utiliser son temple pour délivrer son message à son Dieu.

Il ressortit plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, et rejoignit Méréklès.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le jeune Égyptien

-Mon Dieu me laisse toute autorité en son nom, et il m'a dit que des amis allaient arriver nombreux pour nous aider. Il m'a demandé de les traiter avec respect.

Méréklès lui fit un sourire.

-Retournons à l'hôpital, ils sauront où nous trouver, mais ils devront nous prouver leur bonne foi.

-Un message de Severus ou une marque quelconque pourrait le faire non ? Demanda Atlas

-Tout est déjà prévu.

-Faut-il que ma sœur vienne ?

-Il lui faudrait une amie de son âge, afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul, ensuite nous verrons quels amis peuvent le rejoindre. Il va avoir besoin de se changer les idées, avant de retourner en Angleterre.

-Doit-il vraiment y retourner ?

-Severus ne pourrais justifier de son absence, à moins de le faire complètement disparaître, mais lui-même ne peut pas s'absenter aussi longtemps de son emploi.

-Nous le suivrons donc en Angleterre, et l'aideront dans son entraînement. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de réellement l'aider, et nous pourrons faire des recherches plus poussées sur l'endroit où se trouvent tous les Temples.

-Pour ce qui est de celui d'Horus, jamais personne ne l'a trouvé. Mais je viendrais faire des repérages, il faudra que nous soyons vigilants dans son école, les murs ont des oreilles et les portes ont des yeux. A moins de trouver une salle neutre...

-Je pense que Severus peut nous aider pour cela.

Les deux garçons repartirent, espérant rapidement pouvoir discuter avec le maître des potions, se dépêchant ils se mirent à courir. Arrivé à proximité de l'hôpital ils sentirent une magie étrange qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, accélérant leur course, ils arrivèrent essoufflé devant la chambre de Harry.

Devant le garçon encore endormit un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux était penché sur le garçon endormi, lui envoyant visiblement de la magie. Méréklès et Atlas le braquèrent de leurs baguettes.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, nous n'hésiterons pas une seconde à t'envoyer un sort, dit Méréklès froidement.

Le jeune homme se releva en sursautant, il leva les mains signe que lui n'avait pas sa baguette.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Atlas

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant la lettre Severus, et l'envoyant à Méréklès.

-Je suis Bill souffla-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
